rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dama
Dama Dama is a boy of around nineteen years old, who left his home in Tohjo Falls in order to start his Pokemon Journey, and traverse across the world. After building his team, Dama applied for the Scout Position as a Team Rocket member, and proceeded to go on his first mission to capture three pokemon. After catching said pokemon, Dama became affiliated with Pandora once they met outside the Celadon City Rocket HQ. The two then stuck up a partnership for an awfully long time, while waiting to be accepted as Scouts. Having a change of heart, Dama instead went after the War Position after a few misadventures with Motochika and friends, and a scuffle with terrorists. He is currently in Cipher. Team *'Charon, The Lapras': Dama's Lapras, Charon, was recruited by him in the ocean separating Johto and Kanto. Charon uses Hydration and a Life Orb. *'Drem, The Tyranitar:' Originally being caught as a Larvitar, Drem was raised by Dama alongside Argus, and is now a prideful, valiant Tyranitar. Drem uses Sand Stream, and varies with Items. *'Argus, The Salamence: '''Argus was caught along with Drem on Three Island by Dama, as a Bagon. He was raised alongside Drem, and is now a solemn, wise Salamence. Argus uses Rock Head and Dragon Fang. *'Daedalus, The Scizor:' Daedalus was raised as a Scyther, which Dama stole as an Egg from a violent, angry Breeder. Daedalus is analytic, and calculating. Daedalus uses Technician and Choice Band. *'Golurk: Golurk is a special Golurk; He is a Shiny, Black Golurk. Dama caught him as he was impressed by Golurk's determination to win. Golurk has No Guard. *'''Jonah, The Politoed: Jonah is a Politoed that Dama received from a friend as a Poliwhirl. Dama trained him since, and has raised him into a fine pokemon. Jonah runs Drizzle and Choice Specs. *'Mnemosyne, The Ditto: '''Mnemosyne is a Ditto that had somehow ended up on a meteor, absorbing some of its energy and spatial radiation, leading to its currently unstable ability to transform into anything it has seen in the past, saving the DNA in its memory. Mnemosyne has undergone Shadowfication. Storage *'Jacobson, The Ninjask:' Jacobson is Dama's speedy, excited Ninjask, which he recruited as a Nincada. Jacobson runs Speed Boost and Leftovers. *'Aerodactyl::' Aerodactyl was caught after Dama faced a horde of Fearows and Pidgeotto that repeatedly attacked him. Found to be the orchestrator, Dama caught him after besting him in a fight. *'Proteus, The Vaeiiran Pidgeot:' Dama found Proteus in a pokeball in Mt. Silver. Proteus is a Phase 2 Vaeiiran with the ability to change into the weakness of the type of attack he was hit with, but is restricted to Eeveelutions. Deceased/Released Pokemon *Motochika, '''The Latios:' Originally a human, Motochika transformed into a Kingdra he owned due to a failed Draco Meteor. Dama captured Motochika after defeating him, and walked alongside him for some time. After feeling he was not really needed due to his lack of participation in the battle against Sabrina, Motochika and Dama parted ways. Later, Motochika transformed into a Latios, his real form, and remains a loyal, yet seperately traveling Pokemon of Dama's. Category:Characters